Atmospheric Glow Technologies proposes a novel method of cold sterilization and biofilm destruction of medical and dental materials. The effort will use the One Atmosphere Uniform Glow Discharge Plasma (OAUGDP) technology to attack and destroy biofilms, which cause serious problems on medical and dental instruments and devices. The use of atmospheric plasma to sterilize/decontaminate instrumentation contaminated with biofilms is a new application of a proven baseline technology. The efficacy of the OAUGDP using direct exposure was clearly demonstrated in Phase I studies. In this proposed effort, a remote atmospheric plasma reactor will be optimized to create a flow of concentrated reactive oxidative species (ROS) over 3-D workpieces and a novel direct plamsa delivery system for treating lumened devices. The performance of this reactor will be assessed against mixed species biofilms and in the presence of organic debris. Analytical studies will be undertaken to examine the composition of plasma ROS and any physical or chemical alterations that occur in materials and biological substances.